Isaac's Shop
|-|Snow = |-|Snow Melting = |-|Day = |-|Raining = |-|Night = |-|Midnight = Isaac's Shop (or Item Shop in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter) is a building in Drawn to Life and Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter located in the southern section of the village. It is a metal, tower-like building with a domed roof and a propeller built on top of it. The shop is built on top of a stump with three more connected stumps creating a staircase to the entrance. There are two windows and a rectangular sign outside with a green or blue bag painted on it. The Hero may buy color palettes, hero templates, music, games, stamps, and ability moves here after collecting their tokens in previous levels. All items are purchased using rapo-coins, the currency in both games. Drawn to Life Isaac's Shop is the first building that the Creator must free from darkness using the Eternal Flame. After the building is free of darkness and Isaac and his family are rescued from the Snow Fields Isaac must clean up and prepare the shop before the Hero may use it. Every time the player completes a level-gate the Hero may retrieve a new shooter template from his shop. Soon after Cookie is rescued, he and Isaac get into an argument over the shop's lack of items and steep prices. This dispute goes on for awhile until Mari stops them. 'Inventory' More items become available as you collect their tokens in the levels. Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter In Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, Isaac's Shop on Turtlerock, now called the Item Shop, undergoes a major change in appearance, taking on a more isometric style. The Item Shop doesn't play as large a part in the story as it did in the previous game. The Hero may still buy all the previous types of items although they no longer require that special tokens be collected in levels. With the except of the open scene of the game, Light of my Life and Real Life, which require all the Pirate Coins to be collected before the Hero may purchase them. 'Inventory' Trivia *The "Snow Melting" and "Day" textures are the same. *The item bag on the sign turns blue during winter. *Isaac spends too much time in his shop according to his wife, Mya. *The shop is one of the few buildings to be missing an orange roof. *It is the first building to be freed from darkness. *Mari and Cookie are the only Raposa seen purchasing items from the shop. **Although both Raposa were unable to spend their Rapo-Coins as Isaac didn't carry the items. *The shop in the first carried neither books nor paint. *There are prices for the Normal and Bright colour palettes even though you don't buy them, since you start the game already having them. *The shop in the first game has a storeroom on the second floor that's supposed to carry food and other items. **Although, due to Wilfre's vandalization of the Book of Life before the events of the game, they are empty. *A large fish is seen in a hanging net outside the shop on Turtlerock. Category:Drawn to Life Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) Category:Buildings Category:Village Area Category:Improved Pages